In Her Father's Footsteps
by PinkDragonRanger
Summary: SPD: A young girl joins SPD after the death of her parents and she goes on the adventure of a life time. Please R
1. Holly

Disclaimer: I so do not own power rangers.

A very pretty young girl walked down a corridor of the S.P.D. base carrying a box. As she walked towards her bedroom, she could hear whispers coming from some passing cadets. She was extremely nervous, and she had good reason to be. Today was her first day at the academy. Also, she had a lot to live up to, because of her father's past.

She entered her room, the door slide shut behind her, and she sat the box down on her bed. She opened it and took the news-paper wrapped picture out of the box and unwrapped it. It was a picture of her and her parents when they had taken her to Disney Land when she was six. She was sitting on her father's shoulders and Mickey Mouse was standing between her mother and father. She felt a tear run down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and sat the picture on her night stand.

Next she pulled out a small mirror. She looked at herself and smiled. She could almost see both of her patents when she looked at herself. She had her father's black hair and her mother's deep brown eyes. She hung the mirror on the wall above her night stand.

She continued to unpack various items and putting them in their places in the room until the box was empty save for a small velvet box on the bottom. She picked it up and slowly opened it. She withdrew the content of the box, a small coin, and sat the box on her night stand. The coin was the only thing that she had left from her parents. It had belonged to her father. She was turning the coin in her hands when her door slid open. She quickly put the coin in her pocket. A cadet with a red strip on her uniform entered. She quickly straitened up and saluted him and he saluted her. He looked as if he really didn't want to be there.

"Are you Cadet Holly Oliver?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"I am Sky Tate, red ranger. I am supposed to give you a tour of the academy, if you wish," he said. "Do you need a tour of the academy?"

"No, I believe I can find my way around, sir," she said. "If that's alright with you,"

She saw him raise his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"That's fine with me," he said as though giving a new cadet a tour of the academy were a waste of time. "Ok then, I will be on my way, if you have any questions; you can ask me, one of the other rangers, or someone else in authority,"

Holly nodded her head. They saluted each other and he walked out. _Well, that was interesting._ She thought.

Holly's training didn't start until the following day so she decided to take a walk around the academy to get used to her surroundings. She walked out of her room and down the hallway. She stopped at a door with a plac by it, Rec-Room. She opened the door and nearly got hit in the face by a light ball. She jumped out of the way and a girl in a yellow tank top ran past her to retrieve it from the hallway. A boy in a blue T-shirt walked up to her.

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to almost hit you. I didn't know anyone was going to come in. If I had know anyone was coming in I wouldn't have thrown it in that direction and almost hit you," he said. "By the way, my name's Bridge,"

"It's alright, Bridge," she said, scratching the back of her neck. "My name's Holly."

"Got it!" said the girl in yellow as she walked back into the room.

"And this is Z" said Bridge. "Z, this is Holly."

"Hi. Are you new?" she asked. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Yeah, I am," Holly replied.

"Hey, do you want to play light ball with us?" asked Bridge. "It's more fun with more people."

"Yeah, come on, It'll be fun," said Z.

"Um, ok" said Holly.

Bridge tossed her a pair of gloves and they all took separated sides of the room. Just then the rec-room door slid open and a slightly disheveled looking girl in a uniform with a pink strip on it walked in, holding a stuffed elephant.

"Z! How many times do I have to tell you not to let RIC into our room!" she scolded.

"Hey, don't look at me! I've been in here almost all day." Said Z.

"Well, I have been chasing that mutt all over the base for an hour! He took Peanuts again!" she pouted, holding out the stuffed animal for them to see.

"Aw, Syd, I thought you liked RIC," said Bridge.

"I do like him, but he needs to learn to leave Peanut alone!" she said.

Holly was extremely amused by the conversation going on.

"Oh, this is Holly, by the way," said Z.

"Oh, hello there, I don't believe I've seen you around here before," she said, smiling and seemingly forgetting about the RIC/Peanuts problem.

"I'm new," she said.

"Cadet Oliver, please report to the command center," a voice rang through the command center.

"Um, that's me. Rain-check on the game?" she asked.

"Sure," said Bridge.

"Catch ya on the flip side!" she said.

She handed him back the gloves and walked out of the room. Why was she wanted in the command center? Had the commander already reviewed her request for a squad ranger position? Surely there were others who had applied before her. After a few seconds, she realized that she had no clue where the command center was. Maybe she should have taken up Sky's offer on a tour of the academy. She rounded a corner and ran strait into someone. She fell back onto her butt. She looked up. The person she had run into was none other than Sky Tate. He reached down and helped her up.

"Are you ok, Cadet Oliver?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said brushing herself off.

"That's good," he said, he walked by her and started to go down the hallway.

"Hey, um, Sky?" she called. He turned around and walked back to her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Um, where is the command center at?" she asked. For some reason she felt herself turning red. Sky smiled.

"Follow me," he said.

He turned and started walking she quickly caught up to him.

"Are you starting to reconsider my offer of a tour?" he asked, though the look on his face was one of he couldn't believe he had just asked that.

"Perhaps," she replied.

They walked for a few moments in silence.

"Here we are, Cadet," he said.

"Thank you," Replied Holly.

"No problem," he said.

Sky turned and walked away. She watched him go. She realized she was staring after him. She shook her head and turned her attention to the command center door. She took a deep breath and walked in. She saw the commander and saluted him.

"Yes, Commander?" she asked.

"Welcome, Cadet. I see you've found your way here alright," he said.

"Yes, sir. I had a little help though," she said.

"Oh?" he said.

"I got a little lost, then I ran into Sk…Cadet Tate, sir," she said.

"Didn't he give you a tour of the command center earlier?" the commander asked.

"I declined his offer, sir. I figured I should find things on my own, sir," said Holly.

"I see," he said.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"You have requested a place on the ranger team. Is that Correct, Cadet Oliver?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Well, it so happens that there is a spot open. The green ranger. Would being the green ranger bother you at all, Cadet?" he asked.

"No, sir, not one bit," she replied.

She could have sworn she saw a smile cross the commander's face.

"That's all I wanted to know, Cadet. I will call you back here when your request has been fully reviewed. Dismissed!" he said.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

She saluted the commander and he saluted her. She walked briskly from the room. Once in the hallway, she put her hands in her pockets. One of her hands closed around the coin in her pocket.

Well this was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	2. Green

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well! Bold writing means flashback by the way!

In the following two weeks, Holly found herself training or hanging out with the power rangers. She found that Sky and herself were perfect sparring partners. They tied almost every time.

The rangers and Holly were sitting in the rec-room. The girls and Bridge were sitting around a large bowl of popcorn, whereas Sky was sitting on the couch reading his SPD hand book.

"Sky! Hey, Sky!" said Holly looking up at him.

No answer. Holly grabbed a piece of popcorn from the bowl and threw it at him. It hit him on the nose and bounced down into his book. He looked over at her.

"Come join us, Sky. Don't just sit there by yourself!" she told him.

Sky sighed and brushed the piece of popcorn from his book. For a moment, the others thought that he was going to go back to reading but he closed the book and sat it on the couch next to him. He got up and went to sit between Holly and Syd.

"There, happy?" he said with a smile.

Holly smiled back, her face turning a light pink. Syd noticed this.

"Very," yawned Syd. She stretched and laid her head on Sky's shoulder. She shot an icy glare at Holly. The only one who didn't see this was Sky. Bridge and Z looked at each other.

"So, why do you read that thing over and over again, Sky?" asked Holly gesturing to the hand book on the couch.

"Well, so that I don't forget any of the SPD codes or rules and…" he started.

"Sky, you've read that thing over a hundred times! I seriously doubt that you'll forget anything!" said Syd, lifting her head off of Sky's shoulder to look and him.

"You never know," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh, Sky!" said Z as she grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. He put up his hands and caught it.

"What? It never hurts to what the hand book says!" he said defensivly.

"Yeah, but you know that thing by heart. That's just not normal!" said Z. "I bet you could recite the entire thing in your sleep!"

"You know, I have heard him mumbling parts of it in his sleep before," said Bridge, thoughtfully.

Sky chucked the pillow at him. It hit him square in the face and knocked him over backwards. Everyone jumped to their feet and grabbed a pillow. Soon, feathers were flying everywhere. After a couple minutes, the commander walked in, unnoticed.

"Ahem," he said, trying to get their attention.

No such luck.

"Cadets!" he said.

Still, no one noticed him. The commander let out a low growl. Sky threw his pillow at Syd who ducked and the pillow kept going. It hit the commander square in the face. Sky's eyes widened when he realized what he had done. The others dropped there pillows and straitened up. Bridge, Holly, Z, and Syd avoided eye contact with each other so that they wouldn't burst out laughing at the almost terrified look on Sky's face.

"Having fun, Cadets?" asked the commander, tossing Sky back the pillow.

"Yes, sir," they answered, hesitantly.

"I need to speak with Cadet Oliver. The rest of you, clean up this mess," he said.

With that, the commander turned on his heel and walked from the room. Holly quickly followed. They walked in silence. Once they entered the command center, Commander Cruger turned and faced her.

"Congratulations, Cadet," he said.

Holly looked up at him in confusion.

"For what, sir?" she asked.

At that moment, Dr. Manx came in. A morpher and badge in her hands.

"Congratulations," she said as she handed them to Holly.

"Thank you, sir," she said.

Holly smiled as she watched a green strip appear across her uniform. She put the badge on her uniform and the morpher in its place on her belt. Starting out green, just like her father. As if reading her mind, the commander put his hands onto her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Your parents would be proud, both of them," he said softly.

He pulled his hands back and then spoke with a more serious tone.

"Now, go help your fellow rangers clean up that mess in the rec-room!" he said.

"Yes, sir!" she replied. She saluted and turned and walked out.

She put her hands in her pockets and felt her fingers brush across her father's coin. She had started carrying it everywhere with her. It felt like a good luck charm of some sort to her.

When she reached the rec-room, she found it deserted and not a feather in sight. She decided to head to her room, maybe she's run into one of the other rangers. She sighed as she entered her room. She's go and find them eventually.

She pulled the coin from her pocket and put it into its box on her night stand. Next, she took pajamas, a white tank-top and green shorts, from her dresser and changed into them. She sat down on her bed and pulled the blankets around her legs and waist. She leaned back against the head board and took the picture from the night stand. If only her parents could see her now, a power ranger, just like them. Tears welled up in her eyes. This time she did not try and hold them back, she just let them fall.

**_Holly pulled her car into her aunt and uncle's driveway. Well, they weren't really her aunt and uncle, just close friends of the family, but that's what she had always called them. They were planning an anniversary party for her parents. She walked up and knocked on the door. Her uncle opened it._**

"_**About time you got here, girly!" he said, pulling her into a hug and ruffling her hair.**_

"_**Hey, Uncle Jase. Traffic was bad, give me a break!" she said, running her fingers through her hair.**_

**_They walked into the house, Holly closed the door behind her. She followed her uncle across the marble floor, past the grand staircase, and into the living room. She loved her aunt and uncle's house. Jason walked across the living room and poked his head into the study._**

"_**She's here, hun." He said.**_

_**His wife followed him from the study. She brushed a stray strand of her blonde hair from her face to behind her ear.**_

"_**Hey, sweetheart," she said, in her brilliant Australian accent. **_

"_**Hey, Aunt Kat," said Holly, hugging her aunt.**_

_**Holly looked at Jason and Kat. She knew that she could tell them anything. Anything, even if she felt that she couldn't tell her parents. Her aunt seemed to sense something was on her mind.**_

"_**Is something wrong, Holly?" she asked.**_

"_**I'm going to go get drinks," said Jason, figuring that it was a girl thing that they were going to talk about. Kat nodded.**_

_**The two girls watched him go then turned to one another.**_

"_**Well, I…" she said, searching for the right words.**_

"_**Go ahead," reassured Kat.**_

"_**Well, I'm thinking about joining the SPD academy," she said.**_

"_**Oh, well that sounds exciting," said Kat.**_

_**Holly pulled a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to her aunt.**_

"_**Ah, you want to be a ranger," she said.**_

_**Holly nodded.**_

"**_And you're afraid that your parents will freak out," she said._**

_**Again, Holly nodded.**_

"_**Well, yeah. I mean, even when I was younger, they wouldn't even hear of the idea of me becoming a ranger," said Holly.**_

"_**Well, honey, you have to understand what being a ranger put your parents through. They just don't want that to happen to you," said Kat, putting her hand on Holly's shoulder.**_

"_**It feels like something that I have to do, or at least try to do. To live up to my parent's legend," she said.**_

"_**You do realize that the only ones who know that legend are those at SPD and other former rangers," said Kat.**_

"_**Yeah, I know, but…" started Holly.**_

"_**Shhh, we'll talk about this later, we need to leave to get everything set up, and besides I think your uncle wants to come back in now," said Kat.**_

_**Holly let out a small laugh. The two got up and walked out into the entrance way where they found Jason wandering aimlessly.**_

"_**Alright, let's go," said Kat.**_

_**Just as Holly was about to walk out the door, her phone rang.**_

"_**Hello?" she answered.**_

"_**Is this Holly Oliver?" a deep male voice asked.**_

"_**Yes," she replied.**_

"**_I have some bad news, Miss Oliver. Your parents, they were involved in a car accident, I'm sorry…_**

Holly's door suddenly slid open. Sky walked in, still in uniform.

"Congratulations, Holly, the commander just told…" he started. He stopped when he saw the tears streaming down Holly's face.

He instantly walked over and sat down on the bed next to her and put his hand onto her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Holly?" he asked.

He noticed the picture lying on her bed. He pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his chest and cried. They sat like that for a few minutes.

Sky kicked off his shoes and pulled his legs up onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard. Holly did not protest or even seem to notice, she just stayed curled up in his arms. Eventually, they both fell asleep in this position.

Ok I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	3. Midnight wanderings

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in this story! I've been really busy with school and stuff so I'm gonna try harder to get the story in as quick as I can! Hope you like it!**

Z felt as if she had just fallen asleep when she felt someone shaking her by the shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw Bridge standing over her. She turned her head towards her alarm clock, two a.m.

"What do you want, Bridge?" she asked groggily as she sat up.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking me up this early!" said Syd.

"I do have a good reason! At least, I think it's a good reason….I hope it's a good reason," he replied.

"Well, what is it!" the girls shouted together.

"Ok, ok, I can't find Sky, he never went to bed. I have no clue where he is," he said.

"Why don't you go ask Holly, she seems to keep pretty good tabs on him," Syd said under her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," said Bridge.

"Um, I said….I said it's two o'clock in the morning how should I know where he is?" she said quickly.

"He doesn't have patrol duty tonight, does he?" asked Z.

"No, he doesn't, I have it with him tomorrow night," said Syd.

"Well technically, you'd have it tonight since it is tomorrow, well, it's today, but it's yesterday's tomorrow and yesterday you had patrol duty with him tomorrow, well, actually today," Bridge attempted to explain.

The two girls stared at him blankly, their tired minds not able to comprehend what he had just said.

"Come on, lets go find him," Z said finally, standing up and pulling on her bathrobe over her pajamas, Sydney following suit.

"Should we go wake up Holly?" asked Bridge.

"Nah, at least one of us needs some sleep," replied Z.

The three of them left the room in search of Sky. After about a half and hour of searching, they were beginning to get worried. They had even asked a few of the cadets on patrol if they had seen him, they hadn't but they promised to alert the rangers if they did.

"Where do you think he could be?" asked Syd.

"I don't know. That's why I came and got you two. I say we go and wake up Holly now," replied Bridge.

"Alright," said Z.

They quietly made their way to Holly's room. The door slid noiselessly open before them. The first thing that they noticed, even before they entered the room was that a light was still on. They walked quietly in and saw it was the lamp on her bedside table. Then they saw Sky, still in full uniform except for his shoes which were on the floor, on Holly's bed with Holly curled up in his arms.

Syd's eyes narrowed. She turned on her heel and swiftly left the room.

Z reached down and turned off the lamp. Bridge and Z nearly had to run from the room because of their laughter when Sky mumbled something about "section 37-C". The door slid noiselessly shut behind them.

"Well, we found him," said Z.

"Yeah, but I'd be careful when you go back to your room, I think Syd was about to explode," replied Bridge.

"Well then, I guess I'll just walk you back to your room first, to buy myself a little time," she replied, smiling up at him. "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," he said.

As they walked Bridge slipped his gloved hand into her hand. Z looked at their now entwined hands then up at him, though she couldn't see very well because of the dim lights, she could tell his face went red. He started to pull his hand away but Z stopped him.

"No, I don't mind," she said.

They walked hand in hand in silence. When the reached Bridge's room, he took her other hand in his. Even in the dim light, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night, Bridge," she replied.

Z leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. He tensed up a little. She knew she had just sent his psycic senses haywire. He hadn't really been expecting that, but he gently returned the kiss. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, she could have sworn he looked slightly cross-eyed.

"Um….see you in the morning, Z" said Bridge.

"Yep, see you in the morning." She replied.

He let go of her hands to go into his room, instead, he found the door frame. He stumbled back with his hands on the spot on his head that had struck the door frame. Z put her arm around his shoulders to steady him.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he said now defiantly cross-eyed.

He shook his head a little then looked at Z and smiled a little.

"I, um, found the door frame…" he said.

"I see that," she said laughing a little.

Then a huge yawn escaped Z.

"Oh, excuse me," she said.

"You know, yawning is very con-contaaaaaaaaaaagious," he said, failing to stifle a yawn of his own.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to bed now," said Z.

"Yeah, me too," he replied.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. She turned and walked down the corridor, she stopped at the corner, turned around and waved, the walked out of sight. Bridge waved back then watched for a few seconds, almost hoping she would come back. He suddenly realized how tired he was. He turned to go into his room but rand strait into the door frame again.

Z walked back to her room, thinking about what had just happened. She didn't know why she was so attracted to Bridge. He was so goofy and at times weird and hard to understand, maybe that's what she liked about him. Plus he was intelligent and had a sense of humor.

Z entered her room to find the light still on. Syd was lying facing the wall, apparently asleep, Z knew better. She went and sat down on her bed.

"Syd, I know your not sleeping," she said.

Sydney did not move or reply.

"Ok, one, the light's on. You always complain about how you cant sleep with the light on when I'm trying to read. Two, you're not snoring," she said.

Sydney sat up and glared at Z.

"I do not snore," she pouted.

"Ok, so you don't, but I want to talk, Syd," she replied.

"Can't it wait till morning? I'm tired," she snapped.

"No," said Z flatly.

"Ok, what do you want?" she asked. "If you're going to say anything about Sky and Holly…"

"That's exactly what I want to talk about!" interrupted Z, "You should have made your move when you had the chance, you have no rite to be jealous,"

"I am so not jealous," she snapped.

"You so are!" Z snapped back.

"Why would I be jealous of someone whose with a stuck up jerk?" asked Syd.

"Oh, come off it! You happen to have a huge crush on that stuck up jerk!" Z replied.

"Do not" Syd replied.

"Do to," said Z.

"How do you know?" asked Syd.

"I read your diary," smirked Z.

"No, you what? How could you!" scolded Syd.

"So you do have a crush on Sky?" she asked.

"Yes, I so," admitted Syd.

"You wanna know something?" asked Z.

"What?" snapped Syd.

"I never read your diary. I bluffed you caved," said Z.

Syd's mouth fell open.

"I cant believe you!" she said.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, I'm going to bed. Syd, if you really feel like that towards him, why don't you go and talk to him," she said.

Z reached over and turned off the light and laid down in her bed.

"But…" Syd started.

"Good night, Syd,"

Ok this was chapter 3! I hope I can get the other chapters in more quickly! Please review!


End file.
